


im not as think as you drunk i am

by JkWriter



Series: Unrelated Spider-Man One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: karen's there when peter makes mistakes





	im not as think as you drunk i am

Peter was getting pretty good at this whole Spider-Man thing, sort of. Some days were better than others but Happy said it was like that when Mr. Stark first started and that nobody’s perfect. Well, Steve Rogers seemed pretty perfect except for the whole war criminal thing after Germany. Peter wondered how that was going. Mr. Stark never talked about it or the future of the Avengers but Peter figured that’s probably something they should talk about at some point because it did happen. 

Where was he? Right, being Spider-Man. For the most part, he was really good at it. He was finally starting to understand all of the web combinations, even the ones that didn’t make as much sense, and he liked looking out for the little guy. It was nice being Queens hero and not the world’s but that also meant when he got in over his head he didn’t have back because Spider-Man was supposed to be smart enough to back down when it became an Avenger thing and this was most definitely an Avenger thing, or maybe a defenders thing but Peter wasn’t sure if the defenders were real or just some people playing superhero. Daredevil seemed pretty real to Peter but they never met so maybe he wasn’t but Peter also didn’t want to assume they weren’t real because that was rude. 

“Peter, if I might interject, we are currently being loaded onto a ship.” 

Karen was real and very good at keeping Peter on track. “Right, thanks, Karen.” Peter jumped up from where he had been lying on the floor. His head was spinning but that was a problem for future Peter. Now Peter has to worry about the shipping container he was currently locked in creaking as it was moved. “Where exactly are we?” 

“We are currently being loaded on a ship in New York Harbor.” 

“I hate boats. Well, I don’t hate boats but more like ferrys ever since the incident. Boats bad but they’re not great either. What’s your opinion on boats?” 

“I do not have an opinion on boats, however, I do believe it is in our best interest to prevent this ship from leaving the harbor.” 

“Ah, yes, good idea.” Peter stared at the wall. He should have a plan. Was it time for future Peter because he was having a hard time ignoring the spinning. “Karen, I am in pain.” 

“You have a mild concussion and possible sprained wrist. You were also shot at with an unknown weapon that has unknown side effects, scan results are inconclusive.” 

“Ouch. That sounds painful. Probably why I’m in pain.” Peter rubbed his arm where he knew one of the bullet things hit him. He didn’t want to know what it was if it managed to do damage though Mr. Stark’s suit. “How do I get out of here?” 

“Night vision activated.” The container came to life. It was dull. This was probably what hell looked like. Or maybe hell had more mariachi bands. Peter liked mariachi bands. He should start one with Ned.“You’re going to need to break down the wall. Scanning for spots of weakness. Scan complete, the wall’s integrity is compromised on the left side near the floor. A couple of well-placed kicks should have us out of here in no time,” Karen said. Peter nodded and followed the screen to the weak spot on the wall. 

“Cool, Cool Cool Cool,” he said. He kicked the wall and fell back onto the ground. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. “I kinda wanna take a nap. Do you ever get tired?” 

“Peter,” Karen insisted. “you need to get up.” 

He yawned and followed his arms under his head to cushion himself. “I don’t really wanna get up.” 

“You need to get up before the ship leaves the harbor. There are sixteen other people who need help.” 

Right. Peter was here because he was tracking a human trafficking ring. It wasn’t supposed to be an Avenger thing but then they brought out these weird weapons that hurt. Peter doesn’t think they ever recovered all of the equipment Toomes sold. If these people were gross enough to traffic humans than they probably bought the weapons for it too. 

Peter tried to push himself up but had to stop when the shaking in his arms was too much to handle. “Are you sure I can’t take a little nap?” 

“Notifying Tony Stark. Signal blocked. You need to get up.” 

“Karen, I’m really tired. Like, really tired. This is an Avenger thing. I really gotta stop wandering into Avenger things.” 

“I cannot stop you from wandering into Avenger things if you can’t wander at all. You need to get up before the ship leaves the harbor.” 

“You keep saying that. I’m up. I haven’t gone to sleep yet.” 

“You need to stand and break down the wall.”

“Okay, okay I can do this.” Peter pushed himself up for the second time. “I can do this.” He kicked the wall. The metal dented under him. Peter kicked it again and again. “How’s the wall looking?”

“Integrity dropping. You’re doing great, Peter.” 

“Thanks, Karen. You’re really sweet, you know that? The best A.I. there is. Don’t tell Friday I said that, she’ll get jealous.” The metal wall of the container burst open. Peter grabbed hold of one of the edges and ripped it back until there was enough space for him to squeeze through. “Okay, Karen, sixteen people, where are they?” 

“There are four located in the container to your right. I recommend taking a moment to regain your strength before you try and open it.” 

“You said it yourself, better to get out of here before the ship leaves the harbor.” 

“Peter, I don’-t”

Peter didn’t listen. He jumped atop the container and pulled on the lock. He had no idea how people loaded and unloaded these things. He pulled again. Either this was a super lock or he was super weak. “Karen, any webs that’ll work on this?” 

“Explosive webbing.” 

“I thought that just threw webs everywhere.” 

“Two similar but different web types. The explosive has microscopic bombs that attach themselves to the web. The damage should be minimal.”

“Oh, alright let’s go with that.” He leaped from the container and landed on the surface of the ship. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

Peter flicked his wrist and sent two explosive webs onto the lock. At the advice of Karen, he ducked away and listened for the explosion. It was small, barely there, but four coughing and confused bodies stumbled out of the container. 

“You good?” Peter dashed over to check on them. “Anyone hurt?” Everyone shook their heads. “Alright, get off the ship, don’t get seen, and in, stay away from drugs.” He jumped away. “Next group?” 

Peter worked his way through the ship. Most people were kept together but there were a few locked away on their own as Peter had been. Peter’s was more of them dealing with a nuisance than trying to ship him as cargo unless Peter was cargo in which case he was glad he got out and was helping the others. 

“All of the victims have been freed,” Karen said. Peter slumped against the shattered container. “They are making their way off the ship and you should as well.” 

That was a good idea. He should leave. “Yeah, yeah I will just uh, just give me a minute.” 

“Now is not the time to rest, Peter.” 

“Just a minute,” he repeated. The suit started beeping. Peter couldn’t remember it beeping like this before.

“Rescanning,” Ah, that’s why it’s beeping. Or it was going to explode. Peter hoped it wouldn’t explode. That sounded messy. “Scan complete. Whatever they shot you with has been slowing you down. You need to leave before you can’t.” 

“It’s gonna be fine. I’m gonna be fine. I’m Spider-Man, ya know?” 

“Distress signal sent. Tony Stark is on his way. Peter, you need to stay awake.” 

“I’m fine,” Peter stumbled into a container. “Just a little tired, ya know?” He pushed away from the container and started to follow the same path those he freed had taken. 

“Are you alright, Peter?” 

“I’m a-okay. One hundred percent. Never better.” 

“Tony Stark will be here shortly.” 

“Great. That’s great. Tony’s great, ya know? He does all sorts of cool things. He won’t let me touch the suit though. I had so many ideas I wanna try.” 

“You’re getting close to the edge of the ship. It’s departed from the dock, it’s best you sit and wait for Tony Stark.” 

“No, no I got this. I’m Spider-Man. I’ll just do the web thing. The uh, the swinging one. Can you set it to swinging web?” 

“Set to swinging. Peter, I cannot emphasize how much you need to stay put and wait for Tony Stark.” 

“I’m fine. Spider-Man, remember?” And then Peter fell off the edge of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [lea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail) who lets me cry about tony stark
> 
> ive got a [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR) if you wanna see me cry about tony stark at 4 am


End file.
